


Absolutely Mushy Werewolves

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “What I wanted to say,” Stiles cuts in before they start bickering, again. “Is that you both are absolutely mushy werewolves and that you’re definitely those happy couple people single people hate.”





	Absolutely Mushy Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about."

“We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about, I hope you know that,” Stiles says while Deucalion reaches yet again for him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart,” Peter purrs as he presses up against Stiles’ back, embracing him and kissing Deuc in the process.

Stiles throws him a glance when they part and Deucalion chuckles.

“I have to agree with him, sweet boy,” he says and nudges Stiles’ cheek with his nose.

“You are both ridiculous,” Stiles mutters but he willingly offers up his neck when Peter gently tilts his head.

“Don’t even pretend that you don’t look disgusted every time Kali and Ennis so much as touch when you can see them, just to immediately grab one of us to out-PDA them,” he tells Deucalion.

“And you,” he goes on and carefully raises his shoulder so that Peter will let off his neck and look at him. “You are all over us whenever someone else touched us, don’t think we didn’t notice,” he tells Peter who seems to mull that over for a second.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” he eventually says, just as he’s reaching out to stroke his hand down Deuc’s arm where not even ten minutes ago Ennis touched him to get his attention.

“I didn’t say I was complaining,” Stiles explains, and dutifully lets Peter cover him in his scent, too. “I’m just saying that it was you two who said ‘But don’t try to hold our hands in public Stiles, we don’t want to be the cuddly couple’,” he parrots them.

“We never said that,” Deucalion protests and Stiles rolls his eyes.

He can still very clearly hear them say exactly that.

“Don’t lie now, Deuc,” he says.

“He thought people wouldn’t fear him anymore if he’s seen holding hands with you,” Peter helpfully says from where his face is still buried in Stiles’ neck.

“As if you’re any better,” Stiles chides him. “You’re both still the big bad wolves, don’t you worry. Kids quiver in fear of you.”

Peter pulls back to look at him, clearly affronted.

“Kids?” he asks and Stiles laughs.

“And very old people, maybe,” he gives back before he thinks for a moment. “No, actually, I think old ladies just coo over you,” he then says.

Now Deuc looks at him with a frown as well.

“People don’t coo over us,” he argues.

“Clearly your super-hearing doesn’t work that well. Just yesterday an old lady stopped me to congratulate me on the fact that I got a very polite and absolutely charming boyfriend before she went on to praise you for your choice in soft sweaters,” Stiles tells him.

Deucalion looks down at his sweater, which was indeed very soft but before he could say anything Peter chimed in.

“They are very soft,” he tells Deuc who seems to want to argue the point.

“What I wanted to say,” Stiles cuts in before they start bickering, again. “Is that you both are absolutely mushy werewolves and that you’re definitely those happy couple people single people hate.”

Something passes between Deucalion and Peter, that Stiles can’t immediately decipher but before he can wonder about it he’s bracketed in from both sides again.

“Only for you, sweetheart,” Peter purrs in his ear and Stiles shivers as Deuc presses kisses up his neck.

He definitely wasn’t complaining about any of this.


End file.
